


Tattoos and Short Shorts!

by tauriel777



Category: Actor RPF, Lee Pace - Fandom, Richard Armitage - Fandom, Richlee - Fandom, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tauriel777/pseuds/tauriel777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short fic about Lee receiving a text from Rich, attached is a picture of the back tattoo........contains some smut, so kindly move along if that is not your thing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoos and Short Shorts!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I own nothing and this is just my imagination running wild!

Lee rolls over in bed, groaning and rubbing his eyes. He feels exhausted and it is way too early. Out of habit he reaches for the other side of the bed, feeling for the warm body there, but then remembers.....he is not there. His heart aches a little, he himself is not even home either, he is currently in an apartment in Atlanta and Richard is far away in Toronto. He is shooting "Hannibal" and Lee hasn't seen him for 5 weeks. Fumbling, he reaches for his phone on the nightstand and squints, turning it on to see if anything earth shattering has happened while he slept. This second season of "Halt" has turned into an exhausting thing, emotionally and that, paired with him missing Richard like crazy, has left Lee feeling down, depressed and horny as hell. He has spent a great deal of time in the shower or on the bed, jerking off, but it is not quite as satisfying as having real sex with Richard, feeling his warm body against his and hearing Richard curse and moan as he comes.

Fuck, this might not be a good day.... He looks as his phone comes alive and sees there is a message from "RCA" and he clicks on it and his breath gets caught in his throat as he stares at the picture attached: Richard's back completely covered in the dragon tattoo, his arms stretched out and his rear covered in those black shorts. Fucking hell! Lee swallows, feeling his entire body respond to the image. His eyes register the tattoo, how beautiful it looks on Richard's back. He is normally not that into body art, but on his gorgeous boyfriend's back it is quite stunning. His eyes go lower, to Richard's muscular ass and he feels himself twitch and a low groan escapes his mouth. He misses that ass and he notices how those shorts cling tightly to the curve of Richard's behind. He can only imagine what those shorts look like from the other side, how tight they would be over Richard's cock, creating a nice bulge. Shit, this is not going well at all.

Lee throws the sheets aside, trying to ignore his aching erection as he sits on the bed for second, finally talking himself into getting up, putting on an old t-shirt and his sweats. He trots in the kitchen, turns the coffee maker on, still phone in hand and he sits down at the table, staring at the picture some more. He finally gets around to reading what Rich wrote to him under the picture "I guess the dragon is coming out to play today. I miss you so much, I'll catch you later today, at least we are in the same time zone, right? R". Time zone my ass! It is not good enough anymore and Lee makes a drastic decision right then, he has to see him, not matter what.

He reaches for his Mac and turns it on, getting up to get a cup of coffee and grabs a muffin out of the container on the counter. He returns to the table and sits back down, quickly looking up the info he needs, purchasing a ticket. He glances at the clock, making sure he has enough time. He downs the rest of the coffee and jumps in the shower, gets dressed and packs a small suitcase before heading out the door.

8 Hours later:

Lee walks out of the airport in Toronto, hailing a cab and getting in the back seat. He tabs into his phone "just got done filming for today, what are you up to?". He waits for a response and smiles when it comes almost right away "just walked in my flat, going to have some wine and just relax, wish Bryan was not on such a tight schedule and I actually would have more than one day off". Lee types back "I know, baby....sorry, I'll call you soon". Richard sends a smiley face back. Lee sits back, trying to calm his nerves and then it hits him, why is he nervous? He is just going to see his life partner, it is not like it is a first date or anything like that, it is just Richard. Then maybe that is why, it is Rich.....the man he loves like he never thought he could love anyone, the love of his life and best friend.

The cab pulls up in front of some modern looking apartments and Lee pays the driver and grabs his suitcase. He walks up to the door and inside, taking the elevator up to the top floor and stepping out, down the end of the hall to 507. He has butterflies in his stomach, takes a deep breath and knocks loudly. He waits and then hears footsteps on the other side, he covers the peephole and hears Richard's voice "who is it?".

"It's your horny as fuck boyfriend! Open the damn door, Rich!".

The lock clicks and the door flies open, Richard standing on the other side, eyes wide and he manages to get out "bloody hell, Lee...what are you doing here?" before Lee has grabbed him by the shirt, kicked the suitcase inside, pushed him against the nearest wall and slamming the door shut behind them with his leg. Lee mouth is on Richard's and he presses his entire body against him. It takes Richard a second to realize what is happening, but then he groans, giving Lee back as much passion as he is receiving.

They devour each other and doing their best to dry hump one another. Their lungs are finally screaming for air and they break apart, panting heavily. Richard looks at Lee with hazy eyes "how, when, why?" and he lets out a happy laugh, his piercing blue eyes twinkling with delight and he kisses Lee again.

Lee has his hand wrapped half way around Richard's neck, running his thumb over his smooth chin and then lightly sucks on his lower lip, speaking into his mouth "that fucking tattoo picture you sent me this morning did it.....I had to see you" . They lock eyes, both seeing the arousal, love and passion reflected back at one another.

They both snap, the sexual tension exploding between them and they are a mess of tangled limps, groping and caressing hands, wet lips and thrusting hips. Richard hisses out when he gulps for air "bedroom...now!".

Lee's tongue is busy caressing Richard's ear lobe and groans "lead the way" and Richard more or less drags him down the hall and into the bedroom. They stumble onto the bed and Lee ends up on top, pinning Richard beneath him. Lee's big hands go to Richard's shirt, yanking it over his head and then sits up, quickly shedding his own shirt and they meet together, chest to chest, both sighting as they make the first skin to skin contact. Lee moves his hand over Richard's waxed chest, roughly touching his nipples and then trails kisses over his muscular torso. Richard grabs Lee's hair and then pushes him south, encouraging him to his big bulge, in the front of his jeans.

Lee looks at at his boyfriend, smirking "patience, Rich...I'll get there, I promise".

Richard yanks Lee's hair, groaning "fuck patience.....I need you....". Lee laughs, that rumbling sound deep in his chest and continues kissing Richard's smooth chest, licking each of his nipples to a painful peak and continuing down over his hard abs and then playfully grabs his erection through his pants. Richard pushed into his hand "ughhh....more, need more, Lee...please, baby...".

Lee finally takes pity on him and make short order of his pants, pulling them down along with his underwear, moving out of the way, so Richard can kick them all the way off. Richard sighs in relief as his cock is freed and Lee reaches a hand out, taking a firm grip around his shaft, pumping a few times and making Richard moan as slick drops of precum leaks from the slit. Lee can't help but lean down, licking a wide path from the base of Richard's engorged dick all the way to the tip and then swallowing him down. Richard practically sobs with pleasure, yelling when Lee swirls his tongue around the head "ohhh fuck!" and he inhales sharply as Lee picks up his speed, taking him in deeper "bloody hell....ohh god".

Lee pops off him for a second "shhh Rich, we don't need the police to come knocking because the neighbors think you are being murdered in here".

Richard hisses through gritted teeth "fuck the neighbors, Lee...." and he pulls on Lee's arms, wanting him for another sloppy, wet kiss.

Lee looks at him, licking his smooth jawline and tracing his tongue on Richard's ear, knowing this drives the Brit crazy, he croaks "how about you fuck me instead....I want that big, beautiful cock of yours, inside of me".

Richard's pupils are blown wide and dark, he pushes Lee over on his back and fumble with Lee's pants, finally managing to get them off. Richard's cock twitches when he realizes Lee is not wearing any underwear and more precum leaks as Lee's beautiful erection springs free, achingly hard. His mouth is covering Lee's cock in a split second and it is Lee's turn to fire off a few curse words as Richard sucks him hard, hollowing his cheeks and gently rolling his balls with his hand "shit, I missed your mouth around my cock".

Richard's hand moves Lee's legs apart further as he sits up for a second, reaching for the lube in the nightstand. He glances at Lee, sprawled all out, his lips red from kissing and cheeks flushed from arousal. He flips the cap and squirts some lube on his hand and then return his mouth to Lee's cock and he slowly starts to ease one finger inside Lee, knowing to go slow since it has been a while. Lee squirms "more, Rich....come on, I can take it....please, baby".

He adds another finger and feels Lee relax, so he rotates them until he finds that hidden knob and Lee arches his spine, letting out a loud moan "FUCK...yes, right there".

Richard moves his mouth from Lee's cock "now who needs to be quiet? You are going to have the entire Toronto PD here if you keep that up".

Lee whines "just fuck me, Rich....I need you".

"Turn over" and Lee does as he is told as Richard positions himself behind him, slicking himself up before slowly starting to ease into Lee. The younger man pushes back against him "come on, Rich....I can take it" and they both groan when Richard bottoms out, holding still for a moment, Richard gritting his teeth, trying really hard not to shoot his load then and there.

He caresses Lee's gorgeous, strong back with his hands, running them over his spine "you are beautiful babe".

Lee grunts in frustration "shut up, Rich and just fuck me hard" and Richard grabs onto Lee's hips and starts to thrust into him with force. Skin meets skin again and again, the tension building fast. Richard is moaning with every thrust "ohhh, ughh you feel fucking good, ohhh god".

Lee's arms stand corded as he is being fucked and it feels so unbelievable good and when Richard hits his prostate with his head, Lee lets loose with a string of profanities that would make a sailor blush. Richard leans over him, clamping a hand over Lee's mouth, panting "shhhh......fuck, I'm close" and Lee's muffles "me too".

Richard pounds into Lee a few more times, feeling his own balls tightening and he comes hard, gushing hot inside Lee and it sends Lee over the edge when he feels Richard climax. He quickly wraps a hand around his own cock, stroking himself to orgasm, spurting hot streaks of white over his own fingers, moaning "fuck yes" as Richard pulses inside of him with a deep, satisfied growl "ohhhh, ohhhh yeahhhh".

They both collapse on the bed, Richard carefully pulling out and they lay panting on the ruffled sheets. Lee tries to catch his breath "fucking hell I needed that......shit".

Richard lets out a laugh and pulls Lee closer, capturing his lips in a sloppy kiss "bloody hell....me too, love".

Lee lets out a content sigh and snuggles up to Richard "it was worth the trip".

Richard runs his fingers through Lee's hair "you are still crazy for doing it.....I don't even want to know how much you paid for that ticket".

"It's just money, Rich.....".

"I know, but still......" and he looks at Lee, their eyes meeting "when do you need to go back?".

"I have an early morning flight the day after tomorrow, so we have all day tomorrow and I know you have to be back on set anyway that day".

Richard grunts in agreement "yeah, I do, Bryan is on such a tight schedule" and gives Lee a loving look "thank you".

Lee raises an eyebrow "for what?".

"For coming all this way and for being you, for loving me".

"Always, Rich" and they both lay there, contemplating how much they mean to each other and how lucky they are, that they found each other on the other side of the world, in Middle Earth.

After a while, Rich convinces Lee they better go get cleaned up, so they share the shower, which leads to another round of lovemaking under the warm spray of the water. After toweling off, which takes twice as long due to the interruptions, the caress, the kisses and the embrace along the way. They can't get enough of one another.

They walk in the kitchen and Richard uncorks a bottle of wine and they sit down at the table, sharing the takeout Richard had brought home, luckily he got a double portion of the lasagna, thinking he could eat the other half tomorrow. They quietly talk, their hands touching ever so often across the table and Richard finally gets a good look at his boyfriend and his forehead creases in worry "Lee, no offense, but you honestly look like shit.....are you ok? Are you sure things are fine on *Halt*?".

Lee sighs, running his hand through his hair, he knew he couldn't hide it from Richard once he saw him in person "it's fine....it's just getting really emotionally exhausting.....Joe is so messed up and to do that every day just gets hard".

Richard grasps his hand and their fingers lace together and he gives Lee a knowing look "I know, love and I'm sorry....I wish I could just come down and be with you, be there for you..." and he says quietly "like you were there for me all last summer for *the Crucible*, I can never repay you for that nor will I ever forget it".

Lee gives him a smile and squeezes his hand "I was happy to do it and you needed that" and he shrugs "Joe is nothing compared to what you had to do every freaking night....".

"Maybe not, but that doesn't make it any easier.....I'm sorry, Lee......you know I'm here for you always" and he leans in as they share a tender kiss "I love you".

"I love you too, Rich....so much and I know you are and in a weird way that gives me strength, to know I always have one person that understands how this feels, what I am going through".

They finish eating and retire to bed, both of them sitting against the head board and reading their scripts, making notes. Lee yawns and puts his down, settling onto his pillow on the side, wrapping an arm around Richard's waist, watching him quietly as he reads, flipping to his journal and back to the script. God he is gorgeous.

Richard is so engrossed in studying and doesn't realize his life partner is fast asleep until he hears his even breathing and looks down, seeing Lee curled up next to him, his arm still tightly wrapped around his waist. He smiles, staring at Lee's beautiful features and wondering how he got so lucky, not quite believing Lee belongs to him.

He sets his papers on the nightstand and runs a hand over Lee's face, glad he is finally getting some rest and silently praying that he will find the strength to finish *Halt* without being run into the ground. Richard understands what it is like to love what you do, but also finding it utterly exhausting at times.

Richard turns off the lights and then carefully moves down next to Lee, gently moving his arm. He holds onto Lee's hand with his own, resting them on his chest. He leans over and kisses Lee on the lips "goodnight, love" and Lee mumbles something, gripping Richard's hand tighter.

Richard feels his entire body relaxing and he soon drifts off to sleep, next to the man he loves with every fiber of his being.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Kudos and comments are always welcome!


End file.
